


Their First Time

by Nuterino



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuterino/pseuds/Nuterino
Summary: Taro and the rivals’ first time.





	1. I love you, Baka!

After having admitted her yearning that she had held for Taro, her senpai, her best friend since they were both infants, Osana was at a loss. She thought that only in the fantasies that she replayed daily that she would accept her anguished declaration of love.

“I feel the same way...” he had told her.

She couldn’t help but burst into tears of joy that her senpai reciprocated her love. The walk home was an out of body experience for her, her body involuntarily shook with ecstasy and excitement as a new future lied ahead.

“Osana?” 

Snapping out of her trance she turned to face Taro, “W-what is it, dummy?” 

“We’re at your house,” he answered sheepishly.

“Oh.”

Osana stared at the two storey detached abode that she had resided in her entire life. The house that her senpai had spent countless hours in. In the living room, in the kitchen.

In the bedroom.

The keys in Osana’s grasp struggled to fit in the keyhole as her hands vibrated. The nervousness she felt was overwhelming. This could be it: the day she envisioned since blossoming into a teenager.

When the door finally relented and opened up the duo trekked up the stairs as quickly as they could into Osana’s room, neither one not entirely sure of what would happen next.

Both plopped down upon the queen-sized bed that the two slumbered in countless times during their sleepovers. The undefiled bed was soon to change, however.

“Taro~” Osana began. “I’ve loved you. I’ve always loved you, you understand this, right?”

“Me too,” Taro replied “I just never knew how to tell you.”

The tsundere looked up at him with bright eyes, “Will you show me?”

“Of course.”

Deciding that no more time should be wasted, Taro cupped his beloved’s cheeks and stared deep into her amber eyes, the two edged closer and closer until eighteen years of tension finally dissipated as their lips met together.

Neither one was very experienced, most of their knowledge involving kissing came from gossip and television dramas but it didn’t matter; no amount of experience could overthrew their pure love and passion.

Feeling bold, Osana parted her lips and slipped her tongue into Taro’s, a move reciprocated by him as they explored each other’s mouths.

As the kids grew more intense, their hands began to wander. Taro began massaging Osana’s sides while her hand rested on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

When they broke away they once again stared into each other’s eyes, their flushed faces masked with sweat as they attempted to catch their breath.

“You know,” Osana began, “A lot of boys asked me to be their girlfriend but I turned all down because of you. I never kissed a boy until you. I waited all of my life for this moment.”

“Same here.” The plain boy responded, “My first kiss couldn’t have been with a better person.”

Without explanation, Osana felt herself beginning to quiver as she grabbed onto her senpai’s shoulders for support. She was overwhelmed with joy.

Once again she stared into his brown pools as her eyes began to water.

“Senpai... Taro... Take me.”

Taro’s eyebrows raised in disbelief, “W-what.”

“Don’t you get it, you big dummy?” Her infamous tsun-tsun side showing, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Taro could only stare in disbelief, “What?”

“I WANT YOU TO MAKE LOVE TO ME, BAKA!”

Taro gulped, he needed no further hints. He slowly began to unbutton his school jacket as he approached this huge new milestone, Osana followed suit disrobing as quickly as she could until both were completely bare.

Both were quite average in every sense of the word, Taro sporting an unremarkable five-and-a-half inch  
erection while Osana’s modest C-cup breasts heaved in anticipation.

The tsundere girl fell back onto her bed, a mixture of dread and euphoria overtook her as she prepared to give her virginity to the man she loved.

Taro grasped the insides of her thighs as his penis dangled dangerously close to her virgin entrance. This was it.

“Do it slowly...” Osana requested.

“Of course.,” Taro replied, “Just tell me when to stop.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

With that, Taro began to push the head of his penis into Osana’s untouched vagina, slowly sinking it in deeper and deeper.

“Ngh!” Osana let out a sharp hiss as her hymen began to break.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s okay...” Osana assured, “I want you to start moving. Maybe you can do something right for once and make me feel good.”

Taro chuckled, “I’ll try.”

He began thrusting in and out as the tight walls of Osana’s vagina began to overtake his entire body, never in all of his teenage fantasies did he expect it to feel this good.

In turn, the pain Osana felt began to disappear as feelings of pleasure and love overtook her.

“Senpai! Don’t stop!”

Their lips once again met together as they gave themselves to each other. Osana’s legs wrapped around Taro’s back, urging him to go deeper.

“I love you, Taro! I love you!”

“I love you, too, Osana.”

There could have been a war going on outside, but never could have stopped the lovemaking between these two young adults.

“Osana! I’m about to...!”

“ME TOO!”

“OSANA!”

Taro quickly pulled his penis out of Osana’s walls and released his seed onto her stomach as their love was finally consummated. He collapsed into her arms in exhaustion.

Both lied in each other’s arms in the glow in the aftermath, trying to catch their breaths. They turned to look at each other with smiles on their faces.

“That was amazing, Taro. I should have told you sooner.” grinned Osana.

“Yeah. I can’t believe it took us this long,” replied Taro.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too.”

The two shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep in the bed they had spent so many platonic nights. No longer a place of fun among friends but a place of love among soulmates.


	2. Sweet as Sugar

Amai’s tongue danced with her senpai, taking in the minty flavour of his tongue. Her hands wandered around his bare chest and caressed his smooth, slim torso like she was handling a new born kitten. 

“Senpai~” she mumbled between kisses.

The two had been going steady for about a month following her confession to him under the cherry tree. There had been some kisses and contact between them here and there but until this day, nothing that could be considered sexual.

Amai had a reputation for being a very kind and innocent girl with a love for cooking and helping those in need. Of course, Amai was only human and had urges that every other person had that often drive her to the brink; she masturbated regularly to help quell her raging hormones but was otherwise a virgin through and through. She dreaded to think what her beloved senpai would think when she held such lurid fantasies so she refrained from asking him to pop her cherry until she could no longer take it.

“Senpai...” she had started while the two were preparing a cake in the Cooking Club, everyone else had already left.

“What is it, honey?” he replied.

“Um, you love me, don’t you?”

“Of course! Why, what’s the matter?”

“Do you- would you like to, you know... do it?”

Senpai’s face became as red as the cake mix he was mixing, “OH! Um, I mean, I’d love to! If you’re comfortable.”

She grinned in relief, “Are you a virgin, Senpai?”

“Yes, I am.”

“So am I,” she reached out and caressed his cheek, “We’ll be each other’s first.”

The pair gazed silently, finally they would take the final step in their relationship.

“Come on,” Amai said, “Let’s finish this cake and go home? My parents are away~” she drawled.

Amai’s hands made their way down to Taro’s cock peeking out of the fly of his boxers. It was hard as steel, sensitive to the touch. She made a loose fist around it and timidly began to rub it up and down.

Taro drew in a sharp breath, “Amai...”

Noting his enjoyment, Amai pulled his boxers down to his knees and released his penis from its fabric prison. Her pace grew with her confidence.

“Amai!”

Taro grabbed her shoulders, making her release her grip, “God, I want to be inside you so badly!”

Amai’s gentle demeanour returned, she gave a nod and removed her bra and underwear, her curvy frame in full display.

She laid on her side on the bed, anticipating what was coming next. Taro guided his cock to her pussy.

“Be gentle, Senpai.”

“Of course.”

Taro slowly pushed the tip of his penis into her virgin folds, causing her to make a pained gasp.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she answered, “I’m alright. It’s okay, since it’s you.”

He grabbed her thick thigh for support as he began to thrust in and out. The pain that Amai began to disappear and was replaced by pure pleasure.

“Oh my! Yes!”

Their laboured breathing and moaning filled the room as the duo became one.

“Amai! I’m about to...!”

“Me too!”

Shockwaves shuddered through Amai’s body as her orgasm enveloped her, “SENPAI!”

“AMAI!” Taro pulled his penis out and shot his warm cum out onto her stomach. After several seconds of panting, he regained himself and let go of her thigh.

Amai scooped up some of the semen from her belly and examined it between her fingers. After some hesitation she licked it and analysed its flavour; quite salty, needs some sugar.

“That felt amazing, Senpai... Senpai?”

She glanced over at his prone form and realised that he was fast asleep. She giggled to herself and cuddled up to him, she needed to get up early anyway. The only thing that would top their lovemaking was the breakfast she was going to cook for them in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s Amai done. Let me know what you thought.


	3. A Different Kind of Acting

Kizana had a reputation of a snobby primadonna, an unobtainable princess who scoffed at those lower than her. When she confessed to Taro under the cherry tree that Friday he wondered why he accepted. 

“You like these?” This was why.

Kizana’s bountiful orbs of flesh bounced as her hips swayed side to side. Her shirt was wide open which allowed her huge breasts to run wild and free.

“Yeah...” stuttered Taro, “They’re real nice.”

A giggle escaped Kizana’s lips, “Consider yourself lucky, darling; not many boys get to see these!”

Her blushed cheeks were a similar colour to her supple nipples, she pinched them between her fingers until they were completely solid. The stage lights of the Drama Club glared down on the both of them, thankfully everyone by then had left for home so their chances of being caught were quite slim.

“Kizana...” Taro’s trousers tightened as he witnessed this personal striptease, his virgin cock begging for release.

“Hm! Typical, a hormonal teenager losing all sense at the sight of my beauty.”

“I’m sorry-“

“Shh...” she placed a finger on his lips, “It’s quite alright, darling.”

She suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shoved him to the wall, her slender fingers gently rubbing his crotch. She leaned into his ear, “Quite alright, indeed.”

Kizana was many things but something she was not was a virgin. The Bullies loved to talk about how much of a slut she was behind her back but she paid them no mind, after all, she needed some relief from the stresses of running a club and acting every once in a while.

Not one to squander some quality time with one of the prettiest girls in school, his new found girlfriend, Taro quickly dropped his trousers and freed his rock hard penis from its constraints.

Licking her lips, Kizana removed her shirts and left her tits bare. Seeing no need to hesitate, she began dragging her tongue across the head of his dick, slobbering as if it were an ice cream on a hot summer day.

“Kizana...”

She gazed up and winked as she took him fully in her mouth. She kissed and sucked with intense vigour, determined to pleasure her newly found beloved. She would let him explore every inch of her gorgeous creamy skin. Speaking of which...

She stopped sucking him off and instead decided to sandwich his cock in between her mammaries, giving him a sensation that most other boys his age could only dream of.

“Well?” she asked in between laboured breaths, “How do you like it?”

“It’s amazing.” he replied, “So good!”

Kizana couldn’t help but snicker; what she liked most about her senpai was just how sweet he was, definitely a step up from her previous boyfriends.

Deciding that it was now time, she ceased the titjob. She rose to her feet, bent over a table, and lifted up her skirt.

“Senpai~” she cooed, “Pleasuring you is fun and all, but don’t you think it would be more fun if it were the both of us?”

Taro gulped, to lose his virginity to such a beautiful girl was surreal to him but he knew he had to seize this opportunity. He nervously treaded over to the woman who was about the change his life.

Staring at her plump, round ass, he pulled down her soaked purple panties to reveal her glistening pussy. He edged his face closer and closer until his nose made contact. Being the considerate boy he was, he felt that he should repay the favour, so he cautiously began to run his tongue against her vagina

“Oh, darling!” Kizana shuddered.

True, he was very inexperienced and sloppy but his enthusiasm just melted her icy heart.

Unable to take anymore, Taro lined his penis with her entrance and thrusted in. Her wet walls enveloped him as she eagerly took in his virgin dick.

“Fuck...” an uncharacteristic curse exited Kizana’s mouth as she was overwhelmed by the euphoric feeling that she had craved for so long.

Taro couldn’t help but moan in turn as his hypersensitive shaft ran in and out of Kizana’s tight hole, the feeling was indescribable, he could only previously imagine what sex felt like from the porn he occasionally indulged in but the real thing trumped whatever idea he previously had.

“Kizana, I’m about to...”

“Pull out!”

Complying, Taro pulled his shaft out her cunt. She dropped down to her knees and once again enveloped his cock in her mouth; that was all he could take.

Hot cream shot out of his dick down Kizana’s throat until his balls were absolutely depleted.

Kizana got off of her knees and stared into her beloved’s eyes with her characteristic smirk, “Not bad for a rookie, but you have a lot to learn before you match the prowess of yours truly.”

Taro couldn’t help but smile, Kizana really wasn’t that bad once you got know her and did he ever get to know her.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved. This was pretty fun to write. I’ve considered writing Taro’s first time with all of the YS girls (excluding Hanako) but I’ll see how this story does. Drop a review letting me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
